


Familiar Souls, Familiar Faces

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Reincarnation, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Allura knew Romelle the moment she saw her.





	Familiar Souls, Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 13 - **Reincarnation!AU** or ~~Immortal!AU~~

Allura locked it away and didn’t let it sink in until after the battle with Lotor was over. Until they were beginning the slow flight towards Earth and she finally had time to think and react. As politely as she could, she rearranged things so Romelle was flying with her, and then left the Blue Lion on autopilot to speak with her.

Romelle was sitting on a crate in the cargo hold, but she fixed Allura with an intense expression when she walked over to her.

“I know you,” she said.

“You do,” Allura confirmed, her heart beginning to race.

She had known it the moment she’d set eyes on her. More than just the shock of seeing another Altean after so long, but _this_ particular Altean.

“How?” Romelle asked, getting off the crate and standing with a straight back, chin high and defiant. “It’s not possible. But I feel as if I’ve known you my whole life. I know your face even though I had never seen it before Keith brought me to you. I’ve heard your voice in my dreams.”

Allura ached to reach out an d hold her, but she held her arms loosely  by her sides. When  she’d found out Altea had fallen, she had mourned her beloved but believed she would see her again.  That hope had been crushed moments later, when she’d found out they’d slept for t en thousand years.

But now, now Romelle stood before her. An achingly familiar soul in a surprisingly familiar body.

Romelle stared at her with a strange mixture of suspicion and hope. Ten thousand years was a long time.  It seemed as though traditions had been lost. Allura’s spirits sank, but even without the traditions, Romelle still knew her.

With a gentle smile, she gestured for Romelle to sit again. “Let me tell you about Altean reincarnation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels about this concept for Romura XD
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
